The invention relates to a gunwale clamp for boating accessories and, more particularly, to a camming clamp for gunwales or pontoon-boat rails such that the clamping and releasing (un-clamping) thereof can be done quickly by hand and without tools.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.